20 Kisses
by Eviltiger
Summary: This was a challenge by Luddles. There will be 20 chapters, and in each chapter a different pairing and different kiss (until I run out..) All chapters will be K-T only, but pairing requests will be considered if you review. SO REVIEW PLEASE! Each chapter will stand alone as a one-shot, unless I say otherwise. Read and have fun please!
1. Thank You!

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter One: Thank You!**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: Own nothing. This is a challenge from Asuka Neko; I have to write 20 fics, each with a different kiss. There will be all kinds of pairings, so you have been warned. These will all be just really short cuties, probably barely over 2 pages.**

**COWABUUUUNGAAAAA!**

* * *

In the palace of Clow, which gleamed and shone beautifully, two sets of rapid footsteps could be heard. One belonged to a young girl, no older than eight, while the other belonged to a boy, eight as well. The boy was chasing after the giggling young girl, her laughs echoing throughout the palace walls. While she had on a regal dress, it flowed freely around her, allowing a wide variety of movements, such as running. The boy had on the clothes of a commoner, and at first glance he appeared expressionless. However if one looked closely, a faint blush could be seen dusting his cheeks.

"Come on Syaoran!" The girl chimed in a cute voice, "You're going to have to run faster than that to catch me!" She exclaimed before running faster. Syaoran picked up the pace as well, and said,

"But why do I have to catch you, Princess?" Syaoran started to run a little faster, so he could almost touch the princess' back if he stuck out his arm. The girl squealed upon noticing how close the boy was, and tried to sprint as fast as she could. Her reply came in between puffs of air.

"Because, you're 'it'! And when you're 'it' you have to tag somebody else to make them 'it'! And I've told you to call me Sakura! Oof!" As Sakura was exclaiming the last part, the slightly clumsy princess tripped over her shoes and fell flat on her face. Shock and alarm flitted across the amber-eyed boy's face before he immediately stopped running and crouched next to auburn-haired girl.

"Prin-…S-Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran said worriedly. The princess said nothing for a little while, but then she popped her head up so fast it startled the poor boy. The girl had a huge grin on her face.

"You said my name!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and down while completely ignoring the small bump on her forehead that was quickly swelling. "You said my name! Yay!" In joy, the girl rushed over and hugged Syaoran hard before she kissed his on the cheek. The boy, dumbstruck, felt his face turn a bright red as he suddenly realized what had just occurred. While still processing the events, the loud ringing of bells made Sakura stand up, and dash off, but not before she waved good-bye to Syaoran and exclaimed,

"That's the dinner bell! I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran! And thank-you!" And after rounding a corner of the great palace, the girl was gone, leaving Syaoran sitting on the floor, still in a small shock with his hand on his cheek and something warm in his heart. Slowly the boy stood up and made his unsteady way out of the castle. On the castle steps he waited for his father, all the while letting the events of what had happened replay in his mind.

When a man named Fujitaka came to bring his son home from the castle that day, he was surprised to find the boy sitting on the steps and smiling. Upon being asked if something good had happened that day, the boy nodded, unable to do anything, but smile.

**End! Very short stuff, kinda just to take a break from other fiction.**

**OMAKE: **

"This is an outrage!" King Touya snarled, pacing back and forth in his room. "The brat should be murdered, taken care of, thrown into a prison cell!" he roared. Standing next to a window, Yukito sighed.

"Touya, you're being unreasonable." The blonde haired man said quietly.

"I am not!" King Touya practically barked. "Not only he lets my little monster get hurt, but he steals a-a-a-a KISS from her! UNACCEPTABLE!" The man shouted, and ran towards his room to sharpen his favorite sword. Yukito sighed, and followed Touya, making a mental note to tell Syaoran not to come to the castle for the next few days, if didn't have a death wish.


	2. Love Drunk

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter Two: Love Drunk**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: ****THIS IDEA WAS NOT MY OWN! This idea formerly belonged to Luddles, but she put it out as a challenge, and I decided to write it.**** This fan fiction will have twenty chapters, each one with a different kiss until I run out or am unable to write about some kinds of kisses, and each story will be with a different couple, canon and non-canon, except for maybe two or three exceptions. Enjoy!**

**HAAAAJIMEEEE!**

* * *

In the country of Oto, a small coffee shop doubling as a home was full of activity and laughter. The members of the household were all drunk in some way or another. Each and every one was relaxed and happy. The atmosphere was light and sweet around the four travelers, with three out of the four running around the room and meowing, with makeshift cat ears on their heads. The third was swinging a ladle wildly, happily cutting down imaginary enemies. Yes, the air was light and cheerful….

…Except for one place far away from the partying companions, on the front steps of the home, where the fifth almost all but forgotten last traveler was, drinking heavily yet still remaining sober, and having a dark, dangerous mood shrouding him. For the first time in his life, he was cursing the fact that it was almost impossible for him to become drunk. This was Kurogane. The tall tan man bore holes into the backs of his other traveling companions, his annoyance reaching unbelievable heights with every passing moment. Fai, Sakura, and Mokona of course, paid no heed to the man and continued meowing happily. Syaoran, however drunk he was, realized somewhat that Kurogane was slightly irked. So, being the ever-good boy, the newly christened apprentice walk-swayed to his teacher.

"Kurogane-san, something seems to be bothering you." The young boy remarked innocently. He stared at the flower vase he was addressing concernedly while holding onto his magnificent sword-er, ladle. The actual Kurogane stared at the kid, ticked off to the point where it couldn't be considered ticked off, only pissed as hell. Standing up slowly, the ninja struggled to remain calm. He couldn't take it anymore. It was time to round up the brats- big and small- for bed.

First would be his apprentice. Grabbing the young boy by his collar, Kurogane half-dragged half-guided the amber-eyed boy (still talking to the vase) up the stairs of their house and into the boy's room. As Kurogane expected, Syaoran did not put up much of a resistance, being too stoned to do so. Hauling the kid into his bed, the tall man somewhat gently pried the ladle from the younger boy's clutches. Kurogane placed his hand above Syaoran's eyes, and within seconds, the boy was out.

Next was the girl. Sakura proved to be a harder drunk fish to catch. However, after a few chairs knocked over and one table overturned, Kurogane caught not only the jade-eyed girl, but the talking white meat bun as well. With the princess over his right shoulder and Mokona in his left hand, the red-eyed man went back up the stairs for the second time. Gently laying Sakura in her bed, Kurogane discovered that the girl was already dead to the world, sleeping like a log. Mokona, however, was still as hyper as ever and almost managed to escape from Kurogane. A gag, rope, and chair later, though, and the manju bun was subdued. Notice, subdued, not asleep.

Leaving the princess' room, Kurogane took a deep breath. Three down, one to go. The tan man narrowed his eyes and quietly began to creep down the stairs. If he was going to catch the last one, chances were his skills as a warrior were going to be needed. It had gone suspiciously silent, never a good sign. Reaching the end of the stairs quickly, he looked around to find that the blonde was sitting on a chair seemingly docile. Upon looking twice, he found that sitting wasn't really the right word for it. Fai looked more like he had collapsed onto the chair, with his head and arms dangling over the back.

"…Oi." Kurogane nudged the magician, seeing if there was a response. Fai stirred slightly, and then opened his eyes slowly to look at the man in front of him. Fai grinned widely, and beckoned the warrior closer, as if he wanted to tell the tall man something.

"What?" Kurogane said, not bothering to lean in. Fai rolled his eyes and shook his head while sighing slightly, and beckoned the man toward him once more, except this time with more force. Resigning slightly, Kurogane leaned forward. The mage said a few words that Kurogane couldn't make out, even with his good hearing. Leaning closer, the tall man was completely taken by surprise as a warm mouth suddenly pressed against his own.

Jerking back at the speed of light, Kurogane fell back onto his rear, having retreated too much. Had that idiot-?! He didn't, did he!? Rubbing his lips furiously, the ninja could only stare as Fai stood up from the chair, cocked his head and purred,

"I caught the big doggy! Meow! Big doggy didn't catch me, I caught him! Meow!" Fai grinned and danced around, meowing all the while. Kurogane stared dumbfounded for a few moments. Silence settled around him as he came to realize what had just occurred, before the warrior truly and completely lost it.

**End? Nah, there's still the Omake. He heh… I say Omake, but I just don't have another word for it and I have no idea if it actually is an Omake or not… Oh Well!**

**Omake**:

Fai woke up the next morning in a completely wrecked living room with a black eye, bruises all over his body, gashes or cuts everywhere, and what he was pretty sure was a dislocated shoulder. It was nothing his magic couldn't fix, but yet Fai had no idea how it got there, or why. Was it an Oni attack? For the strangest reason, Fai couldn't remember anything about last night… Turning to face Kurogane, he was about to ask the ninja what had happened, but upon seeing the warrior, the magician thought better of it, and decided not to.

After all, even _he_ didn't want to face a skilled warrior who was currently huddled in a corner of the living room and muttering something that sounded like mantras… And was that an occasional whimper he heard? …Huh, Kurogane sure was strange!


	3. Shopping Mishaps

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter Three: Shopping Mishaps**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: Own nothing, Please review! **

**YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

Sakura, or little kitty as she was being called in this world, was out shopping with Fai/big kitty. Fai was currently chatting up the owner of the store they were at, while the young girl was looking at the list of food they needed to buy. Realizing that the item she needed was across the store, Sakura hurried over to the opposite shelf, intending to finish collecting the jams before Fai finished talking to the lady. Rushing forward quickly, the girl did not notice the boy walking in the aisle in front of her.

_WHAM!_ Sakura collided directly into a large body in front of her, letting out a startled _eep!_ Tripping over her feet the girl was propelled forward into the falling boy, and the two landed in a jumbled mess, grocery bags being spilled with its contents strewn on the floor. Sakura's mouth had landed on something soft and warm. In confusion the girl opened her eyes slowly, to find Ryûo staring back at her with wide eyes, his mouth connected to hers! Sakura turned a beet red and immediately jumped off of the boy, apologizing the whole time.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! Please forgive me! I wasn't looking where I was going and then I crashed into you and-and-and, I'm really sorry!" Ryûo jumped up as well, holding his hands up and smiling embarrassedly.

"I should be saying sorry little kitty! My bad! I should have been looking out!" After a few startled moments the two slowly went back to normal, and decided never to speak of the incident again.

**End.** **Yeah, I know, this one could have been better, but my brain could think of nothing else! I suck at writing short one-shots…. But not to worry! I have 17 more chapters to improve myself! (Can't tell if that's a good thing or not…..) Oh well. REVIEWS PLEEASE! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Omake:** Syaoran never really understood why Ryûo didn't look him in the eyes while talking to him for several weeks and tried more often than not to avoid Sakura… But it bothered him.


	4. 3 Things

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter Four: 3 Things**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's note: Own nothing! Merry X-MAS! PLEASE REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-**

**NNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IGGGGGGGHHHHHTTTTTTT!**

* * *

There were three things about Soseki that Suzuran found incredibly adorable. One, he hated sour things and would scrunch his face up like a little kid when a sour pickle sneaked its way into his mouth. Two, he was incredibly absent-minded around the people he trusted, especially around his wife. And three, he was a terribly clumsy kisser.

There were three things about Suzuran that Soseki found cute beyond reason. One, she always ate snacks sitting in the corner of a room with her feet tucked near her chest, preferably near a window. Two, she could balance five scrolls on her nose without trying, but still managed to occasionally trip over her own feet. And three, she was a terribly clumsy kisser.

Suzuran tiptoed into the library, watching Soseki as he quietly read a book in the small chair near the window. His back was facing her, therefore giving her the chance of a lifetime. She grinned and held back a giggle, before setting her plan in motion. Silently gliding across the floor, the woman stopped just behind her husband until her nose was nearly touching the man's hair. So absorbed in the book was he, that Soseki didn't notice Suzuran was even there until the girl swooped down and tried to kiss him gently on the lips.

Missing her target, however, the girl pitched forward too far and ended up sitting in Soseki's lap, the kiss failed. Chuckling softly, the tall man wrapped one arm around the feisty girl and pulled her close for a kiss, only to end up missing his desired target as well and ended up bumping noses with his wife. The warm sound of laughter filled the normally quiet room, as the two teased each other about their own mistakes.

**End. Hey… That wasn't so bad… YAYS! :D So, a little ball of ooey gooeyness to sweeten up your day! If you liked it, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Omake:** As the couple laughed at each other's stupidity tall men sporting sharp glasses all sighed and shook their heads sadly as they looked on at the heartwarming yet stupid scene before them. They all waited for the day when their master would _finally_ be able to kiss his wife.


	5. One More Time

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter Five: One More Time**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's note: Own nothing! Taking a break from Song of Wolf and writing a little angsty one-shot here for you guys! I wonder how it'll go… Actually, this might correspond with something I'll be writing in the future… It's the far future however…**

**AAAAAAAAAANGST!**

* * *

The man with long robes sat next to a woman with long raven hair lying in her bed. Her deathbed. The great magician Clow Reed gazed at his beloved with pain-filled eyes, sadness overwhelming him. Yuko Ichihara stirred slightly, opening her eyes barely to reveal a deep burgundy hue, contrasting deeply with her alabaster skin. The silky beautiful hair of hers was tied back in a loose braid, wisps of hair falling out. Even when tapping on death's door the woman was still beautiful.

"Yuko?" Clow said, his sad eyes staring into the deep eyes of the other woman. A shadow of an annoyed look crossed the woman's face.

"Stop looking at me with those sad eyes. Makes me feel pathetic." Yuko feebly snapped, the sudden flash of strength appearing and disappearing in a flash. Clow chuckled softly, and shook his head.

"Ever the feisty woman even now." His voice left bittersweet notes of discord in the air. Yuko rolled her eyes, and harrumphed.

"Being feisty is better than acting all docile!" Clow shifted slightly, not taking his eyes off of the woman.

"Really now? I can remember several times when your feistiness got you in trouble." Yuko smiled slightly, closing her eyes.

"I can hardly believe you remember all that, it was ages ago." Clow smiled, although a prickle of alarm shadowed his face.

"I can remember every detail from whenever I was with you. Yuko… why don't you open your eyes again?" The woman shook her head stubbornly.

"Nah, don't want to. It's too much trouble." Clow's smile this time held more desperation.

"Yuko, please."

"Hey, I-"

"_Yuko_." Clow's voice was urgent, scared almost. Yuko's face was surprised, but her eyes still did not open. After a moment of silence, the woman finally sighed, sadness etching itself across her face.

"You know full well I can't open them. It was bound to happen, and you know this." Clow's eyes widened, before he hugged the slim frame in front of him tightly, sadness and pain on his face as plain as day.

"Yuko…"

"Hey… Will you… will you kiss me one last time?" Yuko said hesitantly, waiting for Clow's response. The man gave a pained smile.

"Of course." As their lips met, Clow remembered all the times they spent together, all the love that had been shared. He felt the undying passion in Yuko's heart, and the silky black hair that fell around them everywhere. He tasted peaches on her lips, and smelled her scent of rain and hydrangeas. Both were tainted slightly by the curse of death surrounding her. Nothing however, tore him apart more than hearing the thudding heartbeat in her chest, usually so strong and vibrant, begin to slow down.

Drawing back the man gazed at her sadly. Pain grew in his chest with every passing second. Yuko turned to the man, and as her final breaths drew close the woman said quietly,

"Thank you… Clow." Eyes widening Clow tightly held Yuko's hand, the tears that had been fighting to best him this whole time spilling over now, falling in silent cascades.

"Yuko!" The man cried. Desperately Clow gazed at Yuko, tears streaming down his face. It would all be over soon. He would never hold her in his arms again. Never see her smile. Never see her eyes open again.

'_I want… I want her to open her eyes one more time.'_

…And so it began.

**End**


	6. Dark Chocolate

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter Six: Dark Chocolate**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: Own Nothing. HEY PEEPS, PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I will try to update regularly, so please do your part! Thank you. I accept requests! And one chapter will be Kuromoyo for Luddles.**

**GOOODIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S!**

* * *

A man sat enshrouded in darkness. His long flowing robes cascaded down the tall armchair he was sitting comfortably in. A black bat adorned the front of his clothes, and Fei-Wong Reed observed his pawns with dark eyes. The mirror in his hands revealed the actions of each pawn in their own world. Nodding in satisfaction the man waved his hand and the mirror went dark before it revealed his own reflection. There was no need to watch them any longer today; all was according to what he had expected. Soon their journey would be set in motion.

Setting the mirror down the man turned his head slightly to look at the person approaching his throne room. Out of the dark slowly materialized a woman with long curly hair, hair as black as night. Xing-Huo bowed to Fei-Wong, who gestured for her to stand and approach her.

"What is it Xing-Huo?"

The woman continued to walk towards the man, before stopping right in front of the throne. For a moment the woman did nothing, before she tilted her head and a small, almost mischievous smile grew on her lips. Formalities were dropped, and the small woman slowly slid onto the man's lap.

"Do you know what humans call this day?" Xing-Huo said innocently, still wearing that small smile.

Fei-Wong Reed raised an eyebrow, looking at the woman with faint amusement.

"Yes, I believe I do." The man said, drawing the woman closer to him. Their lips met softly, and first only a light kiss was exchanged, before someone initiated their tongue and a playful dance occurred. Suddenly the tall man felt something warm and solid enter his mouth. Looking up in slight surprise the man pulled back from the kiss. Xing-Huo smirked deviously as Fei-Wong discovered what had been pushed into his mouth.

"…Chocolate." It wasn't a question.

Xing-Huo nodded, and leaned towards her lover until their noses were touching.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**End.**

**Do you know how hard it was to right this one? At one point I wanted to give up because I remembered how creepy Fei-Wong Reed is and it felt to gross for me to continue… But I still wanted to write it anyway. So…. Requests? Reviews? Complaints? PLEASE?! Ps. For the Omake, if you don't get what I mean look back at the parts where Xing-Huo appear in the Tsubasa books.**

* * *

**Omake: **One morning, Xing-Huo woke up to find two identical silver hairpieces shaped like bats on her dresser. A small note accompanied the unexpected gift:

Happy White Day

She wore it every day since.


	7. I am Yours

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter Seven: I am Yours**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: To the people who reviewed, especially Justice333 and Obsidian Buterfly, I must express my deepest gratitude! THANK YOU! I fixed the little problem in chapter two about the Omake, and here is the next chapter. THIS IS FOR THE KUROMOYO REQUESTS! **

**VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

* * *

Shirasaki Castle was not quiet and dark, as it normally was. Soft light illuminated the palace, the silver moon silently observing from above. Inside the lord of a large province sat in a candlelit room, accompanied by his two best servants. Across from him sat the ruler of all Japan and the dream-seer for Shirasaki Castle. A few servants kneeled behind the two women as well, while a lone ninja stood in the corner of the room, his blood red eyes observing the meeting. Another ninja with jet black hair guarded the room outside; making sure no intruders could enter.

Not everyone was at ease however, even with the meeting going smoothly and calmly. Tomoyo was irritated. While the Tsukiyomi did not show it on the outside, maintaining her calm façade, inside the raven haired girl was frowning unhappily. Her sister had brought her here to allow the short girl to tell the lord of the future she had foreseen for the man's province. Now that her part was done however, not a single word of the discussion entered the normally observant girl's ears. She was too busy observing the female servant whom Lord Kanazawa had brought along.

The girl was certainly very pretty. She was tall and slim with gentle curves, and a soft smile adorned her soft pink lips. What was most unusual about her however, was her hair that appeared to be spun gold, shimmering in the light when her head moved. Furthermore, her eyes were the exact color of a clear sky with no clouds. Indeed, the girl was very pretty. She was also attempting to catch Kurogane's eye.

Every so often when during the discussion the girl would glance over to where Tomoyo's loyal ninja stood, batting her eyes at him, or smiling beguilingly. When given a task the girl always managed to walk right past where the tall man was, her clothes touching his feet ever so slightly. It bothered Tomoyo to no ends. Discomfort as sharp as needles dug into her chest as the girl looked over at the ninja _again_. Tomoyo prayed to the gods that the meeting would soon be over.

"Lord Kanazawa, I implore you to stay the night. It would be dangerous to travel right now. I will have your quarters prepared immediately." Amaterasu said.

The lord bowed graciously. "Thank you, your highness. I am greatly honored."

Amaterasu rose, and Tomoyo stood up as well, relieved that it was finally over.

"Thus our meeting has been concluded. I bid you good night. Come Tsukiyomi." Tomoyo's sister said, her sharp eyes observing the man before her. With that the sisters headed towards the door. Kurogane began to head towards the door as well, and a small sense of relief and satisfaction swirled in Tomoyo's chest like a soothing balm.

Her peace of mind, however, did not last. Upon leaving the room Tomoyo turned slightly to see Kurogane leave the room as well, only to be beckoned however, by the blonde-haired servant girl. Anger and hurt welled up in Tomoyo as Kurogane turned to follow the woman after making sure that Soma would accompany Tomoyo and her sister to their quarters. So he liked woman like that did he? Fine! Bidding her sister good night Tomoyo quickly rushed to her room, her hands forming into small fists beneath the many folds of her ceremonial robe.

After changing out of the robe and into a normal robe the princess looked out the window of her room, trying to quell her anger and frustration. Having such emotions could cloud seeing ability, she had to purge them. Taking a deep breath the girl let the cool night breeze caress her face and gently tousle her hair, slowly trying to erase her emotions.

"You're not making my job easy for me Tomoyo."

Dark lavender eyes widened in surprise, before Tomoyo slowly turned around. Kurogane stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his eyes narrowed.

"Your head sticking out of the window is the golden opportunity for assassins."

Somehow those words angered Tomoyo once more, even though she knew the dark haired ninja was only telling the truth.

"Oh yes, you're quite right. Bodyguards can go after pretty little servants, ignoring their duty, while I can't even open my window." While the girl had spoken in a soft voice with a polite smile anyone could hear the iciness in those words.

Instead of getting mad or denying anything however, the ninja simply sighed. Walking over to the princess the man gently closed the window, and turned to stare at her with piercing red eyes.

"Are you stupid?" He said, with almost a faintly annoyed tone in his voice. "You were safe with Soma all along. Also," The man said, his voice dropping lower, his eyes never leaving her gaze, "didn't I already tell you that I belong to no one but you?"

"Then what were you doing with that pretty little servant?" Tomoyo asked, a frown pulling on her features slightly. "She obviously had taken a liking to you."

Kurogane grunted. "I told her, ninja are not allowed to have emotional ties." His eyes falling on the girl he smirked, "unless the mistress allows it of course."

Tomoyo blushed, looking away for a few moments. When she looked up again however, there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Would you make that vow again?" The girl asked, looking up at her protector.

Kurogane's eyebrows rose. "That vow?" He echoed, although from the look in his eyes he already knew which vow it was.

Tomoyo looked up at him, smiling deviously. "Yes. The one you gave me on your 17th birthday."

The tall warrior tched before obliging. Going down on one knee Kurogane bowed his head and gently took Tomoyo's right hand. His words came out rough, but inside there was a gentle feel.

"Everything I am, I am for you. Even if you need me no longer, I will remain. Even if you are not mine, I will remain. I am eternally bound to you… I am yours." Holding Tomoyo's hand, the tall warrior pressed his mouth to her hand, before withdrawing in an instant. Tomoyo smiled with a twinkle in her eye when it was over.

"You know I was teasing you, you didn't have to say it again." She said lightly.

Kurogane's face colored before he looked away. "Hurry up and sleep you troublesome princess!" The man barked, before walking out the door and shutting it behind him quickly. Tomoyo watched him go with a warm smile adorning her face. Her mood considerably lighter and all the evil emotions gone the girl immediately began to feel drowsy. Settling down in her futon the princess closed her eyes. Opening them one last time the girl looked at the door to her room, before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

"You are mine… and I am yours."

* * *

**End of Chappie Seven**

**This one's a little longer… And Kurogane seemed a lot more patient while Tomoyo a lot different. Kinda OOC here I guess…. Sorry, Kuromoyo is new for me… Could you review and tell me feedback? Please?**

* * *

**Omake:**

Tomoyo wasn't the only one who became jealous at times. The many suitors that had attempted to beguile Japan's greatest Tsukiyomi seemingly vanished into thin air when they tried to come too close to the female. The lucky ones that returned were never quite the same however: all of them seemed to speak of a ferocious demon with blood red eyes, but could say nothing more.

**End**


	8. Until I Fall Asleep

**20 Kisses**

**Chapter Eight: Until I Fall Asleep**

**By: Eviltiger**

**Author's Note: Own nothing except the storyline! School's been a heavy burden; I hope to slowly go back to writing this challenge more often! **

**ENJOOOOOOOOYYYYYY!**

* * *

Infinity was never quiet, even at night. The bustle and murmur of people engulfed the day, while screams and gunshots rang out at night. Fai didn't really care about the noise; he was able to tune out such trivial things. Such was his nature. Sakura hated Infinity nights. Fai knew that from the day they had arrived. She would curl up into a small tight ball, the blanket and her pillow covering her ears. That first night in Infinity soft whimpers were heard from her room every time a cry tore through the night. In the morning her eyes had been red.

While she didn't cry anymore, Sakura was by no means used to the nights. The lack of sleep the girl had been receiving was definitely taking its toll. During the latest chess game Fai had felt himself slow down slightly. It wasn't anything severe enough to affect the outcome of the game, but it still worried the man.

One evening Fai was practicing how to amplify his hearing from the vampire blood out of sheer boredom. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, feeling the feral blood moving in his veins. Narrowing his senses until the blonde could only hear the man explored the hotel they were in by listening alone.

Upstairs the family with two kids was scolding their youngest one for lying to them. The next door neighbor was taking a shower and washing his hair. On the ground floor a concierge was yawning, having nothing to do for lack of any customer flow. Fai was about to return to a normal state when something caught his attention: low harsh muttering and a knife being sharpened slowly.

"Them _Kings_ are gonna be done for!" More sharpening of the knife.

"We gonna beat them so hard tonight they ain't gonna be able to _move!_" Laughter echoed throughout the room.

"What the hell were they thinking, challenging us right in the heart of our turf?! Musta been higher than the moon!"

"Hey, at least we don't needa walk too far, being it right next to this dump." Laughter and more voices were heard, but by then Fai had already shut off his super hearing. His face was set in a small frown. What a wonderful night this was going to be for the princess.

* * *

Sakura was off to bed. Fai helped the young girl walk to her room, his mind somewhere else. The night was almost silent, a very ominous sign. Opening the door to the princess' bedroom he helped her to her bed. Sakura looked at the blonde man for a moment, her jade eyes searching his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked simply.

Fai shrugged, giving a small smile. "There's a lot wrong these days." He said, trying to divert the attention from him.

Sakura watched the man carefully, her hawk eyes tailing his every move. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but for a few moments silence settled in the room. Finally, she spoke.

"Fai-san…-" Whatever Sakura's next words were going to have been were drowned out by the sudden fierce battle cry that rose from one of the streets below their apartment. The princess stiffened as she the fight began, and Fai cursed inwardly. Of all the places nearby to choose, it had to be directly under them? Fai looked at the princess, touching her arm gently.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" He asked softly.

The girl jerked away from him as if his touch were fire, looking at him with slightly wide eyes before her composure was restored. Sakura nodded firmly but tensely.

"Fine." The screams and shouts continued, accompanied by the sounds of clashing and fighting. They were so close to the fight, so close the two could make out every single word the people below spoke. Fai could see the teenager's composure slipping more and more, her mask of indifference crumbling to replace pain and fear.

Fai frowned. It twisted his gut to see the girl like this. After a particularly loud scream ripped through the air the man caved, and drew Sakura into a tight hug, effectively closing her ears with his hands.

"Fai-san?" The muffled response came. While it was trying to show independency and strength all the man could hear was a small quavering voice.

The blonde lowered his head and spoke close to the girl's ear so he wouldn't have to remove his hands from her ears.

"Do you want me to leave?" He was giving her the choice, but Fai doubted that he would leave even if she asked him to.

After a moment's hesitation small hands gripped his shirt tightly and Sakura spoke.

"Just… Just until I fall asleep?" The hesitant, child-like voice said.

Fai smiled softly, a real smile, and kissed the girl's head softly. He cradled her gently, like a brother would to comfort a younger sister.

"Of course, my princess."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Reviews? Please? I'd love you very much...**

* * *

**Omake:**

The next morning Sakura woke up in her bed, alone. There was an indent in the bed though; one that signified someone had truly stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. A soft smile wreathed her lips as she looked at the spot for a minute. This was the first time in a while that she had slept so well.


End file.
